


Dancing with an Angel

by ConfusedCasIsHere (CeliPuff)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/ConfusedCasIsHere
Summary: Sam’s getting married, Dean and Castiel are feeling the vibes. Enjoy some fluff with a side serving of smut.





	Dancing with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Motivated by a beautiful fan art I came across by WinchesterReload of Dean and Cas looking sexy as hell in their suits.
> 
> Thanks Jessica, Winchesterlovr0508 for being my beta and one of my best friends. Also, thanks to Jessica and Raven for forcing me to upload my first solo one shot. Love you both!

“I can’t believe Sammy’s getting married Cas. I never thought he’d find someone who’d be able to handle his height.” Dean says light heartedly.

“Well if you go off personalities, Jessica is probably taller than Sam.” Castiel jokes in return.

Today is the day. Sam is marrying the love of his life. Jessica claimed that she wanted a small personal wedding but by now, everyone they knew would be there. At least she was no bridezilla, she kept her composure throughout the planning process. They begged Dean not to say a best man speech but that wasn’t going to stop him - once he got some liquid courage that is. Castiel helped him write it and for some reason, that eased Jessica’s mind. Though, he used a few words Dean didn’t understand.

Cas was helping Dean with his tie, looking 50 shades of delicious and he licks his lips before speaking “You know Cas, how am I supposed to keep my composure with you in that bow tie?” He met his blue eyed beauty’s gaze with a wink.

Castiel’s used to Dean’s antics by now but even he was struggling to keep his composure. Dean was wearing a perfectly fitted suit with a vest that hugged his beautifully sculpted chest. Cas knew he had to play it off or they would never make it to the wedding, but he couldn't help but tease his partner. He knew exactly what made Dean tick.

Cas runs a hand down his man’s chest and licks his lips before speaking in his low sultry voice “Is that so Dean?” Dean swallowed and flashed a smile. But before he could speak, Castiel leaned forward and placed one passionate kiss on Dean’s neck before walking away to grab his coat, leaving Dean to adjust his already growing erection in his slacks.

<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>

The wedding went off without a hitch and the reception is just as beautiful. Fairy lights hanging from the rafters while beautiful white stargazer lilies mixed with crimson red roses adorned each white clothed table as a centerpiece. Joy radiates off the newlyweds and they couldn’t help but enjoy Dean’s speech. He definitely got a few laughs and left Sam and Castiel hiding behind their hands. Dean may or may not have lost the paper he wrote his speech on and decided to wing it after a shot of whiskey. When he sat down, he was just happy he fought off the tears and got through it. Cas reached for Dean’s hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

He can feel Dean is emotional and knows exactly what his partner needs. He leans over and whispers in a low growl in Dean’s ear “Baby. Five minutes.” He stood and straightened his coat before walking away.

By the time Dean makes it to baby, Castiel has already removed his suit jacket, his bow tie is hanging loosely around his neck, his suspenders are off to the side and he’s patiently waiting in the backseat. Dean removes his jacket and begins to remove his tie before Cas speaks “leave that on Dean.” Dean can see the mischief in those baby blue eyes. He climbs in the backseat and onto his partner’s lap. They take a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes, both feeling like they are the luckiest man in the world, before Cas pulls him down into a heated kiss. Dean parts his lips for Cas as he shoves his tongue into his mouth sloppily. Dean can feel how excited Cas is, he may be able to hide it and keep his composure on the outside but his eyes tell a different story. Dean doesn’t need light to see the blue flames looking up at him when they part to catch their breath.

Castiel reaches behind Dean’s ass and grinds up into him, rubbing their growing erections together. Both men moan, craving more. Castiel unbuttons Dean’s slacks and reaches in to stroke his partners cock, making Dean squirm above him. “How does that feel Dean?” His voice is a few octaves lower than normal.

“Amazing angel” Dean moans, grinding his hips into his partner's hand. Castiel stops but before Dean can complain he is rolling Dean over so he is seated next to him, climbing on top of him and slamming his lips into his. He kisses his way down Dean’s neck, making sure to lick that sensitive part behind his ear and can feel his cock twitch against his belly. He lowers himself and shoves Dean’s entire length into his mouth, down his throat. “Oh shit Cas!” Dean moans, grabbing a handful of Cas’ hair.

But Castiel isn’t giving him a moment to catch his barings. He is sucking and bobbing, making obscene noises that make Dean’s toes curl. Before he can catch it, Dean loses all resolve and explodes into his partners mouth, calling out his name before letting his head fall back against the window. Castiel takes his time, making sure he swallows all of it and Dean is cleaned off well before sitting up and looking at the man he loves, basking in his post orgasm euphoria. “That was awesome Cas.” He takes another moment to catch his breath before sitting up, “your turn.”

<<<<<>>>>>

By the time they make it back inside, they can tell everyone’s a little drunker than they were when they disappeared. The three tier wedding cake sitting elegantly on the buffet table, having been cut into. Cas’ tie is still hanging around his neck and hair is still messy but Dean doesn’t tell him, he loves when Castiel has sex hair. Dean’s tie and hair are a little unorderly but hey, it’s a wedding. They run straight into the bride and groom. 

“Gross” is all Sam says and Dean beams at his moose of a brother.

“Shut up Sammy” he teases.

“Well you guys look like you had a lot of fun” Jessica winks and Cas tries to straighten out his hair, _failing._

“Hey don’t give us crap. It’s a wedding for christ sake. You think we’re the only ones who snuck off tonight? Speaking of, where’s your maid of honor Jess? Haven’t seen Benny in a while either” Dean says teasing.

“Gross” is all she says before the couple walks off to slow dance.

“May I have this dance?” Dean asks Castiel, holding out a hand. 

“You most certainly may.” He responds in such a Castiel way it makes Dean roll his eyes and smile. They stride out onto the large wooden dance floor, people stare at them in confusion as they hold each other and sway together on the dance floor. He still enjoys the shock on people’s faces when they realize they are ‘together’_. Yes, this is MY angel, thank you very much._ He thinks to himself, smirking as he leans forward to plant a kiss on Castiel’s full pink lips for good measure. Castiel smiles and interlocks their fingers as they continue to sway.

“We could do this you know?” Dean says and Castiel looks up confused.

“Um, I’m pretty sure we’ve been doing it for five years, Dean.” 

Dean playfully rolls his eyes. “Not _it_ numbnuts, marriage.” He says before laughing at Cas’s shocked expression. They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity. The song ends but they stay holding hands and gazing into each other.

Cas finally speaks “We don’t have to Dean. I don’t need any of this.” He waves a hand around before returning it to Dean’s. 

“I know Cas. But I don’t know, I just…” he pauses a moment. “I want you, forever. And I would love to make an honest man outta ya” he jokes but rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Dean Winchester. You have me. Forever.” Dean smiles but he still looks nervous. “You see, I have this ring burning a hole in my pocket. And I wanted to gage your response before I make a total ass out of myself but now that I think of it, I think making an ass out of yourself is kind of in the cards in this situation and…”

“Don’t you dare propose to me at your brother’s wedding.” He interrupts. “This is their night Dean.” Castiel looks nervous now and Dean laughs at him. 

“Cas, I’ve had this ring for 6 months. I’ve wanted to marry you for longer than that, I just wanted it to be perfect when I asked.” He pauses before adding. “Asking you here was actually Sam and Jessica’s idea.” Cas tilts his head and furrows his brows when he realizes everyone knew but him. He glances around the room and notices everyone is looking at them, smiling. When he turns back to Dean he is already lowering to one knee and his heart is pounding in his chest.

“Castiel…”

Dean starts, pulling out a small black box, but Cas interrupts him again, “Yes Dean. Yes.” And he lowers to his knees with Dean and they kiss passionately as their family and friends cheer.


End file.
